


feels like this could be forever tonight

by soobing



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Parties, awkward boys, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobing/pseuds/soobing
Summary: Jungkook and Changkyun hide from a party





	feels like this could be forever tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aguacates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguacates/gifts).

> this is for el

Jungkook has always hated house parties, he doesn’t drink and has the social capabilities of a teaspoon. He never understands why Taehyung drags him to these things, considering he spends half the time stuck to Taehyung or goes into hiding until Taehyung gives him the  _ all clear _ text and they can finally go home. 

Tonight he’s hiding, it didn’t take long. He’s nursing his cup of  _ whatever  _ it is, he’s not entirely sure. He didn’t make it, it was Minhyuk. Jungkook knows him pretty well, they sit next to each other in computing and sometimes eat lunch together. When Jungkook walked through the door, Minhyuk waved from across the room shouting  _ Jungkook! Come over here and try my new creation!  _ his boyfriend, Jooheon stood by him saying  _ you don’t have to, it’s so bad. It’s like boozy liquid sugar.  _ Jungkook shrugged and before he realised what was happening a cup was being shoved into his hands. 

He took a sip, and shuddered at the sickly sweet taste. He tried to hide his distaste with an obviously fake  _ it's good! Thank you!  _ Minhyuk saw right through him and snorted. 

It wasn’t so hard for him to find somewhere to hide, just quietly snuck upstairs and found the largest cupboard he could find. He didn’t make the mistake he  _ used _ to make and check bedrooms first, there’s only so many times he can walk in on Hyunwoo and Kihyun making out without it looking like he does it on purpose. 

He found the linen cupboard, large enough for him to sit in comfortably without feeling like his oxygen is going to cut out, and not dark enough that it’s going to give him the spooks. He can sit here until he gets his text from Taehyung and they can go home, perfect.

It’s perfect for a little while, until suddenly it’s not. Jungkook was enjoying himself, trying to beat his high score on bejeweled blitz until the door was trying to be wiggled open. 

The door creaks open and on the other side is Im Changkyun. He’s on the same dance team and Jungkook, and Jungkook  _ might  _ have had a crush on him since the day he first saw him. 

He’s got an eyebrow piercing, wears nail varnish and is the coolest person Jungkook has ever seen. He’s shorter than Jungkook and all he thinks about is how their height difference would make for a really good hugs. Changkyun has a tattoo on the top of his spine that Jungkook can see sometimes when he wears a loose t-shirt and he often thinks about putting his mouth on it. 

In reality, he hasn’t spoken to Changkyun much. They’re very much Mild Acquaintances. Sure in Jungkook’s mind they’ve made out in the dance room so much the mirrors start to fog, but that’s not actually happened. Probably won’t ever happen because Jungkook can’t talk to him without getting nervous and sweating a tiny bit. 

So, when he comes face to face with Changkyun, he suddenly realises that he’s sat in a fucking  _ cupboard  _ and immediately re-evaluates all of his life changes. He also wishes the ground would chew him up so he didn’t have to be apart of this. 

“Um.” Great, Jungkook very eloquent well done, he thinks. 

“Oh man, I was hoping to hide in here, but I’m guessing you’re doing the same. Sorry to bother you.” Changkyun says as he begins to shut the door. 

“Wait!” Jungkook says before his brain can catch up with him, “I can budge up a bit? I think all the bedrooms are already taken.” Jungkook mumbles.

Changkyun blinks a few times, and Jungkook feels like he might die. “Yeah, I checked the bedrooms, I’m sure Hyunwoo-hyung and Kihyun-hyung go to parties to just exclusively make out.” Changkyun ducks down a little, “are you sure I can come in here? It looks a little small.” He questions. 

“I think it’s bigger than it looks, plus you’re smaller than me so I think we should be okay.” 

Changkyun squints at him. “I’m not small.” 

Jungkook squirms in embarrassment. “No! I didn’t think you were. I’m sorry.” 

Changkyun smiles as he squats down to get inside the cupboard. “I know, I was only kidding there’s no need to be sorry.” Changkyun puts his hand on Jungkook’s knee and Jungkook tries really hard to not jump up and yell. 

Once Changkyun gets inside and close the door, it becomes awkward. They’re sat so close their knees are touching and Jungkook doesn’t know what to do with his hands, he’s still holding the weird drink and his other hand keeps tapping on his own knee, which is probably annoying Changkyun. 

“So, is this why I never see you at any parties?” Changkyun asks into the darkness. 

Jungkook’s brain whites out before he realises what he’s saying. “You look for me at parties?” 

Changkyun is quiet for a few seconds before he laughs awkwardly. “I guess? Doesn’t everyone look for familiar faces at parties?” 

“Oh! Yeah. I usually go with Taehyung-hyung. He knows I hide yet he still thinks inviting me is a good idea, I think I might be a party pooper.” Jungkook mentally punches himself for saying  _ party pooper.  _

“You’re not a party pooper. I get it, sometimes they’re just overwhelming. I have to get away sometimes, which is pretty obvious by the fact I’m sat here.” Changkyun says. 

“Sometimes I just need quiet. Too much social stuff makes my brain hurt, I always get worried I’m going to say the wrong things.” Jungkook opens up, he doesn’t know why he’s saying these things. He can’t even blame it on being drunk. 

Changkyun puts his hand back on Jungkook’s knee again. He can feel the warmth of his hand through his jeans. “If it helps, you don’t have to worry about that right now. We’re in hiding, you’ve gotta be comfortable. I’m sorry for invading your space. 

“You aren’t invading. I’m glad you’re here, it’s nice to be able to get to talk to you.” Jungkook admits.

Changkyun is quiet again. “I’m glad I’m here too, I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while but I’ve been to nervous I guess.” 

Jungkook chokes on his spit. “What? You are so much cooler than me! I’m hiding in a cupboard and you’re  _ you.”  _ He says, gesturing widely in the small space, the tip of his finger touches Changkyun’s shoulder and he shoves his hand back down. 

Changkyun’s hand is  _ still  _ on his knee. “I’m hiding in a cupboard as well.” He points out, with a smile in his voice. 

“You think I’m cooler than you?” Changkyun asks, “I’ve been looking for an excuse to talk to you for ages.” Changkyun groans, “wow I can’t believe I’m actually telling you this.” 

Jungkook blushes. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a long time, but it always felt weird. I mean look at you!” Jungkook lowers his voice, “I just think you’re out of my league I guess.” 

Changkyun moves his hand from his knee to his shoulder. “I’m not out of your league. I’ve never in my life seen someone as cute as you, and I’m friends with Jooheon.” 

Jungkook giggles. “Um- well, if I’ve read this wrong then I’m gonna run out of here and move to Antarctica, but do you wanna make out?” As soon as the words leave his mouth he puts his hands over his face. 

Jungkook feels warm hands wrap around his wrists, it’s too dark to see Changkyun’s face but he can feel his breath against his face, smells sweet like he’s been drinking something sugary. 

Changkyun doesn’t say anything, just fits their mouths together, pressing against his lips softly, gently that it makes Jungkook ache. He pulls off and Jungkook grips the back of his neck and tugs him in for a deeper kiss, licking deep into his mouth, and fitting himself as close to him as he can. Changkyun bites at his lip and Jungkook can’t help the whine he lets out. 

“ _ God,  _ I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Changkyun breathes against his mouth. 

“Please.” Jungkook whispers and then Changkyun is kissing him again, it’s so good Jungkook feels dizzy with it, his mouth his warm and wet and he can feel Changkyun’s hand moving down his back, wrapping around his hips and pulling him close. Jungkook can’t remember kissing someone and it feeling so good. 

They kiss until Jungkook’s lips feel swollen and warm. Eventually they pull apart, foreheads touching just breathing in each other.

“Umm- do you wanna go on a date sometime? I wanna take you out, not just because we’ve kissed. I’ve wanted to take you out for a long time.” Changkyun mumbles a little awkwardly. 

“Yeah. I really wanna go on a date with you as well.” Jungkook says and tugs him in for another kiss, feeling a rush of warmth and affection. 

-

Later on, they crawl out of the cupboard, covered in equal amounts of love bites, hair a mess and lips swollen and red raw. It’s very obvious what they’ve been doing. 

As they walk down stairs Minhyuk and Taehyung are stood together, evil looking grins on their faces. “It’s about time!” They both day in unison. 

Changkyun throws an empty cola bottle at them. Both of them laugh and Jungkook can’t help but feel happy and excited for the future.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!!


End file.
